Pull at the Strings of My Heart Kankuro Lemon
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: this is mature and a lemon that contains sexual content


BEWARE OF MATURE CONTENT

"Hey, Kitty." I said, pouncing on Kankuro's back wrapping my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist.

"Hey, Naomi." He replied, hoisting me up higher on his back.

"What're you gonna be doing today?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I was going to clean out the puppets and my room today, do you want to help me?" Kankuro asked, thinking I wouldn't want to.

"Sure, I would love to do that." I giggled, stealing his hat as he turned a corner.

"Alright then, and with two people it will get done quicker. They are in my room, so don't get freaked out." Kankuro said, opening the door to the manor.

"Alrighty then." I said, tightening around him, causing him to tense up a bit. "What's the matter, my kitty?" I purred in his ear as a ran a hand softly down the side of his face.

"Don't do this when people can see us, Naomi. Wait until we are in private." He growled, lightly patting my back side.

"But I don't wanna." I whined, laying my arms around his neck again.

"To bad. Besides we're at my room already." He stated opening the door infront of him.

Before we entered the room, I looked down the hall to see Temari, and I waved to her like crazy. She went wide eyed, and waved back, before she ran downstairs in a hurry with a lot of paperwork in her hands.

Quickly the door shut and it was just me and him. I ran a hand trough my brown hair as my hazel eyes skimmed his messy room. "Geez, this is a mess. You go ahead and clean your puppets and I'll clean your room some." I said starting at his floor. I quickly picked up his dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. Then I started over to his nightstand which had paper, purple face paint, and a picture of me and him on it. "You still have this?" I asked him, picking up the photo from three years ago.

"Of course you're still as cute as you were then." Kankuro said looking up from his half finished puppet.

"Alright." I said walking toward the trash bin with paper balls, and empty face paint containers.

Then I made my way towards bed which had clean clothes, blankets, and some puppet parts on it. "Can't you ever be clean?" I asked, smacking the back of his head.

"Not that I remember." Kankuro laughed, as he turned to me, only to see me holding a pair of boxers with cats on them.

"Nice undies, Kitty." I laughed as he blushed.

"Put them down!" He said standing up from his chair.

"Fine, fine, I'm gonna go clean the bathroom now." I said heading to the open door, not putting the boxers down. When I entered I saw a basically purple sink, and a nasty toilet. "Eeeuuww." I said, and got to work cleaning. After finishing cleaning the bathroom, I slid my pants and underwear off and slipped into his boxers, exiting the room soon after.

I made my way over to he was seated, and wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. "Are you done yet, my Kitty?" I whined, placing my chin on the top of his head.

"I'm almost finished. Why do you want me done so badly?" He asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

I sighed deeply and let go of him before heading over to his bed to finish putting the puppet parts away.

"You didn't answer my question," Kankuro said, as he reached for a screw driver nearby.

"You'll see." I laughed as I finished the last of room. It was finally clean, after about an hour and a half.

As I waited for him to be done I just lied on the neat bed, causing wrinkles to form across it.

"Alright, I'm done, now what did you want?" He asked, closing his eyes as he stretched and turned in his seat. When he opened his eyes he froze, seeing that I was only in his boxers and my t-shirt.

"Oh, just something, you know." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He just stood up and walked over to me, while I stood up meeting half way. "I know what I want to do." He growled, pulling me to his chest.

"And would that be, Kitty?" I purred playing with the end of his shirt.

"I think you know." He said lifting me up.

Out of reflexes I wrapped my legs around his waist, as Kankuro kissed my neck, finding his way to his bed a lot easier then normal.

He set me down on the bed with a soft thump, before crawling on top of me.

I sighed as his lips trailed down my neck, trying to find my soft spot. "You aren't even close." I lied, as a gasp escaped my lips.

"Of course I'm not, love." He said biting down lightly before sucking the same spot that had made me gasp.

I grasped a handful of his hair and pulled him up to my face in one simple tug, locking lips with him as I rolled on top.

"Don't get use to being up there," He sighed as I attacked his soft spot, while my hands traveled down toward the hem of his shirt.

I quickly pulled it up above his head throwing it towards the hamper. I trailed kisses down his neck toward his abs.

Kankuro's started to breathe deeper, the lower I got.

My fingers went to the top of his pants, pulling them to his knees, where he kicked them off before pulling me back up to his lips.

"My turn." Kankuro said, flipping me onto my back. Quickly he stripped me of my shirt, leaving me in my bra and his boxers, while he was just in his boxers. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck towards my cleavage, as he attempted to undo my bra.

"Here." I said in a gasp, reaching behind my back quickly undoing my bra without any hassle.

Once my bra fell down onto the bed, Kankuro quickly pushed me back down onto the comforter.

His lips quickly claimed one of my breasts in his mouth while massaging the other one.

I closed my eyes in pleasure, holding in moans. Then I felt the elastic of the boxers I was wearing loosen around my hips.

Upon noticing, Kankuro entered one of his fingers into my entrance, I arched my back as I gasped. Kankuro pumped his finger in and out of me a few times before adding more digits.

"Kan...kuro." I moaned, as he went faster.

He smirked, taking his hand out, pulling down the boxers and his own. His member was erected more then it ever had been, at least from the times I've seen it. Then he started to kiss lower until he reached my entrance, then he lightly licked the outer part before plunging in, causing me to moan loudly and grab onto the bed covers.

"Kankuro, please I need you in me now." I gasped in shallow breaths.

He quickly rose back up to me, and kissed me lightly. We had never had gotten this far in our relationship. "Are you sure, Naomi?" He asked, joy filling his eyes.

I quickly nodded my head, as he positioned his member at my entrance.

With that notion he slammed into me, causing instant tears from my eyes as I whimpered.

He paused for a moment to kiss the tears away. "Do you want me to continue?" He asked, rubbing the side of my face.

"Y-yes. I need to get used to it." I said, and reached up to his face for a quick kiss before he continued to pump in and out of me.

"Ka...Kan...Kuro." I panted, as the pleasure replaced the pain.

Kankuro continued to move into me, as I continued to move with him in a steady rhythm.

"Faster." I moaned.

He obeyed my command. "Naomi, I love you." He said as he continued.

"I love you to," I said, feeling my climax coming. I soon came and after a few more pumps in me, Kankuro spilled his seed into me.

As he went to pull out, I stopped him.

"Don't please." I said snuggling up to him.

"Alright," He said simply as he wrapped his arms around my naked body, and pulled the covers over our laying form.

My eyes began to feel heavy as I fell into a deep sleep next to my love.


End file.
